pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Guardians of Xavine.
A fan project. Story. Ash Ketchum entered the Xavine Region, to fight in the Xavine League, however Team Virus is having an outbreak taking Pokemon from trainers, by using their special Virus Snag Machine, to conquer the entire universe, they stole Pikachu, however our hero of the game Duncan created a special Snag Machine with a tracking device, called the Virus Detector, and created and downloaded a Vaccine in the Snag Machine to stop the virus, he has to go all around the region collecting all the Virus Pokemon to save them from the evil clutches of Team Virus Characters. Duncan: Our main hero of the story, who lives in Plaze Town who lives in a Smoothie Restaurant, a 22 year old who is an ex-scientist of Team Cipher, who quit a week after he joined, and he wants revenge on Team Virus for stealing and corrupting his sister's Purugly. *Weavile: His Partner Pokemon, which was injected with an Anti-Capture Serum, which it cannot be stolen, or corrupted, Weavile was rescued from Team Cipher as a Sneasel, and Duncan forced it to open it's heart with the Serum, and the side effect was being able to speak to Humans in perfect English/Japanese. Gray: The Main Villain of the story, the one behind the whole thing, and the leader of Team Virus, he is a thief that steals other people's Pokemon and corrupts them. *Necrozma: His main Pokemon infected by the Anti-Bond Virus to be used for evil. Ash: A Kid from Pallet Town who had his Pikachu stolen from him by Team Virus, and used for evil. * Pikachu: His Best Friend, ever since Ash 1st got Pikachu, however it was stolen by Team Virus and now Duncan and Weavile has to help Ash get Pikachu back. Team Rocket: Jessie, James, and Meowth, 3 bandits who dedacated their life to take away Pikachu from Ash to please their boss Giovanni, had Meowth stolen from them by Team Virus, they're just stupid. Obtainable Pokemon. Starting * Weavile. Normal Trainers Chapter. 1 Virus Choice Capture. (Choose 1.) * Rowlet. * Litten. * Popplio. Trainer Captures. * Larvesta. * Bagon. * Zorua. * Zubat. Gym Leader Nolan * Eevee. Team Virus Grunts. * Pikachu. * Larvitar. * Dratini. * Beldum. Virus Admin Plague. * Vigoroth. Chapter 2 Normal Trainers. * Steenee. * Anorith. * Haunter. * Dewpider. * Joltik. Gym Leaders. * Golett. * Heracross. Team Virus Grunts. * Tyrogue * Koffing. * Mawile. * Meowth. Virus Admin Disease. * Avalugg. Chapter 3. Trainer Encounters. * Mienshao * Mismagius. * Nidorino. * Vulpix-Alolan. * Oranguru. Gym Leaders. * Pinsir. * Probopass. Team Virus Grunts. * Sandslash-Alolan * Whirlipede * Sharpedo. * Ninjask. * Skarmory. * Sliggoo. Virus Admin Germ. * Doublade. Chapter 4. Normal Trainers. * Tentacruel. * Staraptor. * Ursaring. * Cofagrigus. * Zwelious. Gym Leaders. * Aerodactyl. * Bisharp. * Alakazam. Team Virus Grunts. * Vikavolt. * Bannete. * Amoongus. Pokemon Trainer Issac. * Purugly. Chapter 5. Normal Trainers. * Haxorus * Honchkrow. * Houndoom. * Malamar. * Kangaskhan. * Klinklang. Elite 4. * Lycanroc * Magnezone. * Beedrill. * Togekiss. Virus Admins. * Gallade. * Altaria. * Garchomp. Virus Leader Gray. * Landorus-Therian * Zapdos * Suicune * Cresselia * Tapu Koko * Necrozma-Dawn Wings (Temporarily Unobtainable.) Virus Pokemon Necrozma. * Kyurem-White * Kyogre-Primal * Arceus-Water/Fire/Grass * Darkrai * Groudon-Primal * Rayquaza Final Capture. * Necrozma-Ultra